The First Time Is Aways Special
by sosha20
Summary: Kurt and Blaine spend the night and a day together


The room was alight in a soft, heavenly glow as candles caused dancing shadows. After the musical, after their apologies, Blaine had taken Kurt to his house, as the latter requested. There, after making sure no one else was home (the note left in the kitchen telling of a conference a town away and using the twenty dollars for pizza confirmed that), they'd gone almost immediately upstairs. Attacking the other's lips practically the moment the bedroom door closed; as if the lack of contact for a day or two left them starved. They'd made out for a good, satisfying while, before toning it down. They conversed for a bit, joking about nothing. They were silent even longer, just appreciating the other's closeness.

They started kissing again after a bit and before either knew it, both were shirtless. It was when a hand landed on his bare chest that Blaine snapped out of Kurt-indunced trance.

"Are you sure," he asked breathlessly, breaking away. They were lying together, facing one another; in his room…in his bed…both with completely bare chests…that particular fact gave slight warmth to the ex-Warbler's cheeks.

"Yes," was his answer, spoken quietly on swollen lips; leaning forward the curly-haired brunette kissed his boyfriend again.

* * *

><p>"Really, you're okay?"<p>

Kurt sighed softly, it was Blaine's fifth time asking, but the smile he gave his love was filled with adoration and a little annoyance. He nodded and confirmed, yet again, that yes…he was ready, he wanted to do this.

The shorter of the two smiled back and kissed his boyfriend, their hands clasped together. This was as far as they'd ever gone, making out in bed together was nothing new, but the road they were now taking wouldn't turn into a dead end, they could keep going. They _wanted_ to keep going.

But, like everything in their relationship, the journey would be slow and sweet and comfortable, that was why Blaine asked so many times if this really all right and why Kurt continued to reply patiently that it was.

They broke for air, their eyes opening simultaneously, their lips curling into identical smiles.

"I love you," Kurt whispered.

The younger boy beamed as he told his other half the same, sighing as their lips found each other once more, as they always did. As his boyfriend's fingers played in his hair or danced around his neck. As he ran his own up and down those silky arms, sending shivers through the other boy's veins. They spent what felt like hours just kissing and lightly touching. Why move quickly when they had all the time in the world?

It was some time in the middle of the night when Kurt, laying beautifully naked against the pillows, his lips parted and swollen, his body covered in love marks, told his hovering heart that this would make it official.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll truly be yours when morning comes…"

Blaine smiled and lovingly kissed him, "Yes and it'll mean that I belong to you."  
>The countertenor's arms wrapped around his neck, as they had been doing for most of the night. They lips were nearly touching, "Good, that's how I always want it to be."<p>

The distance between them closed and they gave each other everything.

* * *

><p>Sun streamed in through the window, hitting Kurt just right in the face. He moaned, pate turning into the pillow; stupid sun, trying to wake people up too damn early. He breathed in deeply; smiled when the scent of his most cherished hit his nose. He let out a pleasured sigh, only to pop his eyes open at the deep chuckle coming from his left; turning his head he saw the most stunning (and for him, at least at that current moment, least welcome) of sights.<p>

Blaine. Awake. With his head cupped in a hand as his held himself up with the elbow. And looking like a Greek god, with the blanket, his only article of clothing, covering his bottom half. Needless to say, Kurt was soon in competition for the Darkest-Shade-of-Red Award.

"H-how long—have you been awake?"

"Not long…what were you doing?" he grinned, already knowing the answer, but not being able to resist asking; laughing when the already red face became darker.

Kurt, however, was not as amused. This was an already embarrassing situation; his lover didn't need to make it any worse by laughing!

Ah…that's right, they weren't just boyfriends anymore, were they? Because last night they'd given each other their bodies…they'd become lovers!  
>He smiled at the thought and leaned in for a morning kiss, which the Anderson boy gladly accepted. It was chaste and quick, but it was enough.<p>

"Good morning…"

"'Morning…how are you feeling, alright?"

"A little sore, but there's always a bit of pain with the first time, right?"

"Yeah," he gave a small nod.

"And before you say anything else or start laughing again, just know that I have every right to sniff your pillows."

"Oh yeah and why is that?"

"Because…well I just have that privilege…as your lover," the blush came back as he whispered that last part.

Blaine watched the flushed boy lying next to him; his expression soft, his smile showing his love for the gorgeous older boy, who was biting his lip almost nervously. Chuckling, the ex-Warbler planted a kiss on said boy's forehead.

"You're right, but that means that I can smell something of _yours_."

"Like what?"

The countertenor gave a small yelp of surprise as he was pulled into strong arms and pressed into a hard chest, but giggled when he felt a nose against his head. Blaine did love his hair. He sighed happily and shut his eyes, reveling in the feeling of being held so fondly.

They stayed like that for a while, both breathing in the scent of their favorite person, no words needed, until a stomach rumbled. Now it was Blaine's turn to blush as his lover laughed.

"Come on, I'll make something." Kurt smiled, leaving the warmth of those arms, but pausing when he remembered that he wasn't wearing anything.

Smiling in amusement, Blaine directed him to his pajama drawer, offering the use of a pair of pants and a shirt. And, ever the gentleman, he turned away long even for his boyfriend to get both the borrowed pants and his boxers from yesterday on (not in that order).  
>Wordlessly, the taller of the two threw a shirt and pants onto the bed, turning his back as his boyfriend got dressed. Then, holding hands, they went downstairs to make breakfast—egg white omelets with whole grain toast and an apple.<p>

They spent the whole day together, playing something akin the house during breakfast; then watching a few movies as they waited for Kurt's clothes to finish their washing and drying. They ended up using the twenty dollars left for pizza on a coffee date at the Lima Bean (Kurt absolutely refused to order pizza, saying that grease clogged arteries and he's had enough of heart attacks).

They went to the mall and shopped around for a while, surprisingly leaving with very few bags. Argued over which musical was better, _Moulin Rouge_ or _The Phantom of the Opera_. They went rolling skating, Kurt telling Blaine all about April Roads, since it was _her_ skating rink they went to. They went to Breadsticks for dinner then a free concert in the park. But eventually, they had to go home, it was getting rather late.  
>Standing outside of Kurt's house they kissed deeply to silence any protests either were thinking. They had homework to do tomorrow and both their parents would be back then too, so one spending the night with the other wouldn't be a smart idea.<p>

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright."

With one final kiss, Kurt unlocked the door and went in.

* * *

><p>Blaine sighed and walked back to his car, angry at himself for being so damned practical, but knowing that there was no reason to be. It had been the right choice, because he knew that if he was found in Kurt's bed in the morning he'd no longer have a boyfriend...or even a life. It was almost never seen, but Finn had once told him that Burt still had his old hunting rifle and it worked like new. That particular memory made him drive a little faster, as if he could out-run it.<p>

When he pulled into the driveway some thirty minutes later, he smiled softly to himself as another memory flashed before his mind. This one was about a beautifully pale boy, practically _pulling_ him into the house as he walked with purpose, only to stop and blush when they actually got inside. Said boy ended up being the one who needed pulling.  
>Blaine chuckled now as he had then and unlocked the front door; maybe that same boy was blushing now as he remembered everything that happened the night before.<p>

* * *

><p>And he was. Kurt's face was red and warm as he relived the night spent in his lover's bedroom, but his mouth curved into a smile as he drifted to sleep. After all, they could always do it again if they wanted.<p>

* * *

><p>Okay, so this is seriously my very first Glee fanfic, but this idea (well, actually it was a couple of lines and an image) has been in my head ever since the episode aired on Tuesday; so I wanted to try and write it. It's four pages! My longest fanfic! I know, pathetic right? getting this excited, but I don't write fanficion very often, truthfully I perfer reading it to writing it. Anyway, I hope I got their personalities right, it would suck if they were OOC! because I really love this couple and I wanna do 'em justice! so if something's a little out of whack, please tell me and what you think I should do to fix it!<p>

**Disclaimer:** _Glee_ belongs to Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan and Brad Falchuck


End file.
